Phantom Who
by Fallinghikari
Summary: Danny goes snooping around Clockwprk's tower during one of his stays, little does he know what he just got himself into. (Adopted story of same name!)
1. Chapter 1

Kitty: I'm adopting this story. Here's the id to the original s/9251756/1/Phantom-Who and here's the first chappy

* * *

(Original chapter.)

Danny was growing rather tired of his stays at Clockwork's lair. All the ghost ever let him do was homework. There was no time jumping, no seeing what could be or what might have been, not even any cool history to read up on. Just English essays and math homework. Well, he was out of work to do by some sort of miracle and was dreadfully bored, sitting upside down in his chair and kicking his legs. The fireplace before him was lit, but provided no heat. How did Clockwork manage things like that anyway?

Of course, a bored teen is a dangerous teen, and Danny just had to get up and wander around. Silent as a mouse, Danny climbed the stairs to his right, wondering just what Clockwork was hiding around the place. After all, it was a big tower, and Danny had only seen a couple of rooms. Another right led Danny into an attic-like room, despite only being on the second floor. He glanced around, most immediately spotting a child's mobile with a dark blue umbrella hanging off of it. A few more steps, and Danny noticed a children's book by Amelia Williams, a rose used as a bookmark.

"And just what are you doing in my study, Daniel?" a voice behind the halfa asked calmly.

The teen jumped and spun to see the infamous ghost of time and stuttered out an answer. "I-I... you see, I was... you call this a study? It's a mess." Man, Clockwork was going to kill him! He'd specifically said not to go anywhere, and what had Danny done? He'd gone in the ghost's study! And to add insult to injury, he basically just called the all-powerful Ghost of Time a slob! Danny was sure Clockwork would kill or at least send people to prison for less.

Fortunately, the comment elicited a light chuckle out of Clockwork, and he wiggled his finger for Danny to follow him. Danny walked behind the man into a new room, this one only containing a single item: a blue police box. Danny raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to punish me for snooping by locking me in a cramped box?"

Another chuckle.

"No, Daniel," Clockwork promised. "If anything, this is a reward for your hard work and not snooping around the tower- until today."

A nervous laugh escaped the halfa. "Yeah... sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

Clockwork nodded understandingly and replied, "It's alright. It's about time you learned a few things."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that I am not a ghost from your world, nor are the Observants," Clockwork began. "The Observants were from the Time Lord High Council of Gallifrey, and I was a man known as the Doctor. Most often, Time Lords would live thirteen lives, but the Time War changed all that. I was the only one left, and even I eventually had my time to die."

Danny looked the alien ghost up and down with wide eyes, questioning all he had ever known about the man. "And why are you telling me?" he finally asked. "Why am I so special?"

"Because..." Clockwork began, unlocking the police box and walking inside with Danny, "the TARDIS needs a new captain. Time and Relative Dimension in Space, she's called. She hasn't gotten around much since I died, and I figured it was about time she got out and about. I have to stay here, but you... you're going to learn to drive the TARDIS." Clockwork flipped a switch, and the TARDIS lit up, ready for her next adventure.

* * *

Kitty: I'm not quitting on my other stories but I adopted this and figured I needed to get the first chapter up!


	2. NOT A CHAPTER IMPORTANT TO READ

**VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

**READ:**

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**


	3. Landings and Frying Pans

Kitty: Okay death I'm updating be happy. Oh and PP never happened...

Alyce: Hey where am I at!

Kitty: That is my OC Alyce from LFM. You'll be in this chappie. Oh if you like RPing check out xanje . com without the spaces.

Travis: Kitty doesn't own Doctor Who or Danny Phantom

Kitty: I'm going to pick the funniest/best review and put it in my story and respond to it so... REVIEW!

* * *

(Danny POV)

It had been a few weeks but now I was an expert at flying the TARDIS! Clockwork was letting me take her out for a spin. I just had to make sure I stayed out of trouble. I flitted around the panel. I pulled levers, flipped switches, and pushed buttons. I pulled the final lever and we were off. I stood back and smiled. I floated towards the door. I changed back to my human form. I looked at my regular clothes and shook my head.

"These won't do." (Me) I went to the clothes bin and rummaged threw them. All I found were suits and bow ties. I shrugged and put one on. Surprisingly, it fit. I walked over to the doors and got ready to see an alien world.

(Alyce POV)

(They are in London.)

I was sitting on a park bench beside mother. I heard a strange whirring and looked around. A blue police box appeared. _What the hell! _I made sure that her back was to me beforeI walked over to it while mom watched the others, Joshine was running after hid. I poked the box as a teenager about 17 years old walked out. He was wearing a suit and bow tie. I frowned, no kid usually wears suits and stuff. he looked around and walked away. I silently followed him.

(Danny POV)

I walked down the street. I saw a woman with red hair watch her children. They looked like they were playing tag... (A/N So wrong.) I saw a red headed woman watching them. The woman looked as if she had a headache. I shrugged and moved on. I saw Big Ben and the London Eye and whistled. I'd never been to London, wondered what it was like.  
I walked towards the two famous monuments, when I felt like I was being watched. I looked behind, but didn't see anyone. I continued walking, after awhile a girl with black hair and pale blue appeared in front of me.

"Who are you and why are you wearing a suit?" (?)

"Um first tell me who you are." (Me)

"After you tell me who you are." (?)

(Alyce POV)

I was glad I head ducked into the alley or else he would have seen me. I got bored after about 5 minutes. I somehow got in front of him and started to talk to him.

"Who are you and why are you wearing a suit?" (me)

"Um first tell me who you are." (?)

"After you tell me who you are." (me) There where noises in the alley so I looked down the alley. Then these Faceless things came out and grabbed me! I screamed but it put its hand in front of my mouth. It put a sweet smelling rag to my mouth and nose and I passed out.

(Danny POV)

These faceless things jumped out the alley and grabbed the girl. They pulled her into the alley completely ignoring me. I ran behind them when they went into the sewers I felt something behind me and turned to see a frying pan hit me upside the head...

* * *

Kitty: Hey look a vague ending... Way to go frying pans. Here is a review that cracks me up.

Death update:Update this damn thing or I will sneak into your room take out a  
knife and stab you then after you wake up I'll throw you out your window and  
drag you to my torture chamber and slowly drip acid on you then I will inject  
poison that causes extreme pain into you then I'll give you the cure and let  
you heel then when you think I'm done I will cut you repeatedly some how I'll  
also manage to get thumb screws and find out how they work on you now update  
also have him take dani as his plus one

Kitty: oh Death the things I could do to you would give you nightmares...

Travis: Crap... I gave her mountain dew earlier and a box of pixie sticks.

Alyce: Are you mad!

Travis: Yeah...

Alyce: *sighs* You're dealing with her *disappears*

Travis: Crap. Dia, where are you?!

Kitty: *has very sharp and deadly sword*

Travis: I'm screwed.


End file.
